The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a method of producing a temperature sensor which detects a temperature change of the respiratory gas of the subject, and also to a temperature sensor which detects a temperature change of the respiratory gas of the subject.
As a temperature sensor of this kind, there is a sensor attachable to a member having a gas passage through which the respiratory gas of the subject is to be passed. For example, a temperature sensor disclosed in Non-patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of rod-like heat sensitive elements. A heat sensitive portion is disposed in a tip end portion of each of the rod-like heat sensitive elements. The heat sensitive portions are placed so as to be opposed respectively to the nostrils and mouth of the subject, and configured so as to detect a temperature change of the respiratory gas of the subject.
(Non-patent Literature 1) Merchandise catalog entitled “Sensor for analyzing sleep Air flow sensor (adult size) TR-101A”, produced on Feb. 23, 2011, revised on Jun. 14, 2013, Nihon Kohden Corporation, (Searched on Jun. 2, 2014), Internet <URL: http://www.nihonkohden.co.jp/iryo/documents/pdf/H902599A.pdf>
The tip end portions of the heat sensitive elements are coated by a resin in order to protect the respective heat sensitive portions. The resin coating process is performed in a step called dipping. Specifically, the tip end portions of the heat sensitive elements are immersed in a resin bath, and then lifted up, and the resin adhering to the tip end portions is solidified.